


Day 2. Рarlay

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Knives, Light Angst, M/M, Neil thinks too much, Parlay, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Нил слишком много думает, Кевин нарывается, а Эндрю - как обычно - всё разруливает
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 2. Рarlay

**Author's Note:**

> часть 1 проекта AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find us on Twitter))))  
> все нестыковки и косяки сюжета автор оставляет на своей совести и предлагает вам просто наслаждаться ожиданием Рождества =)

Эндрю прекрасно знает, что у всех бывают плохие дни. Возможно, он знает это даже лучше других. Поэтому сразу понимает, что Джостен не просто не выспался или устал – он рассеян и никак не может сосредоточиться на тренировке, и его явно мучает какая-то мысль. В перерыве Нил садится на пол у ног Эндрю, упирается затылком в его бедро и прикрывает глаза. Со стороны может показаться, что он просто отдыхает, но Эндрю прекрасно видит хмурую складку между бровей, закушенную губу и нервные, беспокойные движения.

– Джостен, – негромко зовёт он, поглаживая плечо Нила. – О чём ты думаешь?

Ресницы Нила медленно поднимаются, и Эндрю с головой проваливается в эту ледяную глубину, забывая о том, что сам только что спросил, что рядом стоит Кевин, что они, в конце концов, на тренировке. Прежде чем Нил успевает ответить, Кевин, не обладающий хоть каким-то тактом и пониманием, пихает его клюшкой в бедро.

– Перерыв окончен.

– Дэй, отъебись, – хмуро говорит Эндрю, всматриваясь в лицо Джостена. – Не видишь, он устал.

– Готов поспорить...

– Готов, значит? – Нил, прищурившись, переводит взгляд на Кевина. Опасно, хищно прищурившись. – И о чём же ты хочешь поспорить?

Он говорит негромко и мягко, но надо быть идиотом, чтобы не услышать в его голосе угрозу. А так как Кевин либо идиот, либо начисто лишён инстинкта самосохранения, он эту угрозу игнорирует.

– Давай на желание.

\- Дэй, ты придурок, – выдыхает Эндрю, сжимая пальцы на плече Джостена и чувствуя под ними напряжённые мышцы. 

\- Если выиграю я, ты целую неделю не таскаешь нас на ночные тренировки, – почти лениво говорит Нил.

– А если я? – с вызовом спрашивает Кевин, перебрасывая клюшку в правую руку.

– Буду должен тебе одну просьбу. Любую.

Кевин раздумывает пару секунд, потом кивает.

– Идёт. И что мы делаем?

Уголок рта Нила ползёт вверх в кривой ухмылке, и Эндрю интуитивно чувствует, что пора ему вмешаться, пока Дэй не пал жертвой собственной неосторожности.

– Так, – он поднимается на ноги и потягивается, следя одним глазом за маньячно скалящимся Джостеном. – Давайте решим ваши непонятки метанием ножей. А поскольку Кевин нихрена не умеет, кроме как мячи клюшкой долбить, за него буду я.  
– Бессмертный, что ли, – бормочет Нил, поднимаясь. – Что, Кев, согласен?

Кевин смотрит на него бесконечно долгое мгновение, а потом медленно кивает. Эндрю видит в его глазах лёгкое возбуждение, любопытство и – возможно, всего лишь возможно – тень страха.  
– Идём, – Миньярд делает приглашающий жест и ведёт их куда-то на задворки. В крошечном закутке к стене прислонена обшарпанная деревяшка, то ли бывшая дверь, то ли столешница. На шершавом дереве криво намалёвано несколько полустёртых мишеней, испещрённых следами от ножей. – Я здесь... тренируюсь иногда, – почти непринуждённо объясняет он. – Когда хочется убить Кевина, но надо сдерживать порывы. 

Нил фыркает и встаёт на вытоптанном пятачке земли. 

– Нож? – светским тоном говорит Эндрю, протягивая ему один из своих.

Джостен крутит нож в пальцах, проверяет баланс и одобрительно кивает. Тягучие, плавные движения его пальцев завораживают, и Эндрю гулко сглатывает.

– Три на три? – предлагает Нил, поигрывая ножом и проверяя лезвие. Слишком уверенно, слишком… привычно. 

– Согласен. Дэй, отойди в сторонку, а то поранишься ненароком. 

– Ты первый, – Нил отступает на шаг, оценивая расстояние до мишеней, и чуть разворачивается, чтобы солнце не светило в глаза. 

Эндрю встаёт рядом с ним, тщательно метится и коротким грубым движением от плеча швыряет нож. Он с хрустом вонзается в дерево пониже центра мишени и пару мгновений дрожит. Нил кивает, оценив бросок, и делает свой ход. Его движение изящное и почти неуловимое. Безупречно сбалансированная, идеально заточенная сталь входит точно в центр мишени по самую рукоятку.

Кевин вдруг широко, самодовольно ухмыляется.

– Боль от утраты ночных тренировок можно вытерпеть, лишь бы увидеть, как ты проиграешь, Миньярд. 

– Я что, чего-то не знаю? – интересуется Эндрю, идя к мишеням и вытаскивая ножи. Он и виду не подаёт, что ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы вытянуть нож Нила. – Второй раунд. 

– Заткнись, Кев, – хмуро советует Нил, наблюдая за вторым броском Эндрю, а потом почти не целясь бросает свой нож. На этот раз оба попадают в яблочко. 

– Объяснись, – требует Миньярд, скрестив руки на груди. 

Кевин уже не скрывает своего веселья. Проигрыш Эндрю в споре означает и его проигрыш, но Дэя буквально распирает от восторга. 

– Нил тут ни при чём, – не выдерживает Кевин, подходя к ним. – Он не умеет обращаться с ножами. 

– А с Веснински я не спорил, – фыркает Эндрю, идя к мишеням. – Читерство.

Нил дожидается его возвращения и, принимая нож, опаляет взглядом, от чего по спине бегут мурашки. 

– Что же, сдаёшься? – его голос низкий и хриплый, обволакивает как шёлковый кокон, крепко удерживает и не даёт вдохнуть. – Давай одновременно. В одну мишень. Выиграет тот, чей нож выше.

– С закрытыми глазами, – подначивает Эндрю, и от ответной ухмылки Нила у него подводит живот. 

– Ебать вы отбитые, – стонет Кевин, хватаясь за голову. 

– Отойди, – советует Нил, – вдруг у кого рука дрогнет. И посчитай нам.

Кевин послушно встаёт с ними в одну линию – так ему отлично видно происходящее, и его точно не заденет. Нил и Эндрю с минуту радостно скалятся друг на друга, словно без слов договариваясь о чём-то, а потом разворачиваются и закрывают глаза. Дэй торопливо даёт сигнал к броску и вздрагивает, когда ножи, просвистев в воздухе, входят в мишень. 

– Кев, проверь. 

– Эндрю выиграл, – выносит вердикт Дэй, выдёргивает ножи из доски и возвращается к ним. – Ты поддался, Нил. Специально. 

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка. А победитель заслужил награду, – Джостен сгребает пальцами футболку Эндрю, притягивает к себе и коротко, жадно целует. Миньярд недовольно ворчит, не давая ему отстраниться, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, прижимается плотнее и кусает за нижнюю губу. Он бы соврал сам себе, если бы сказал, что _такой_ Нил его не заводит. 

– Дэй, иди погуляй, нам тут нужно перекинуться парой слов, – говорит Эндрю, облизывая губы. – Подожди нас на стадионе. 

Кевин с ухмылкой сваливает, оставляя их наедине, и Нил садится прямо на землю, приваливается к стене и задумчиво крутит нож. Эндрю нависает над ним, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и спокойно произносит:

– Два вопроса. Почему ты поддался? 

– Какая разница, если все довольны. 

Эндрю кивает, принимая этот недо-ответ. В конце концов, раз Нил так сделал, у него были свои причины. Нож в его пальцах делает какой-то немыслимый поворот, сталь бликует на солнце.

– Тогда второй. Где ты такому научился? 

– Если ты Веснински, ты родился с ножом в руке, – чуть морщится Нил, подставляясь под ласку, и, правильно истолковав вопросительный взгляд, качает головой. – Нет. Нет, до этого не дошло. 

– Покажешь, что умеешь... Натаниэль?

– Не ты ли говорил, что он мёртв? – негромко спрашивает Нил, запрокидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену. 

– Да. Да, – Миньярд усаживается к нему на колени и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, внимательно глядя в глаза. – Есть только Нил, мой Нил. Забудь всё, о чём ты весь день думаешь. 

Нож с тихим звоном выпадает из руки Нила, когда он целует Эндрю. Потому что только Эндрю может заставить его забыть.


End file.
